chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow
The main protagonist of Quest of a Nobody and his writer is Doctor D. His technical Chess Master is Dagon. His soul was broken and the Soul Fragments spread all around Equis, his mission being to find them before they can cause trouble. Not really a Chess Piece in the usual sense. Canon status: Cancelled Appearance Looks like a generic Samurai Nobody. Not much to add to that. Personality Hollow is a level headed person with a kind heart. His tactic is to think first, act second... most of the time. He is always thinking of the feelings of others and thrives to protect those close to him, no matter the cost. He aims to be constantly polite, albeit he sometimes has snarky and cynical moments, though those stay in his head. Hollow is rather reclusive when it comes to his emotinal side. He tends to hide most of his feelings behind a calm and collected shell. Hollow considers all life sacred, que his policy to avoid killing ANYTHING if at all possible. His other personal policy, this NEVER to be broken, is not to harm girls. EVER! His knowledge of popular culture is minimal at best, nonexistant at EVERY OTHER TIME. He still manages to make occasional references without his own knowledge. He did not even know what a brony, or Equestria for that matter, was until it was recently revealed to him. History Hollow's past is only vaguely known. His mother died when he was very young, too young to remember her at all. His father and his big brother, Shade, looked after him for all the pasing years. In school his dear friend committed suicide due to Hollow's own mistake, leading him to almost kill the one responsible. This also lead to his holy promise not to harm a girl again, because he knew his friend would not want that. Years later he was shot in a mugging near his home, leading to the beginning of his adventure in Equestria. Skills Swordsmanship: Hollow is a skilled swordsman. He was trained by his father from a very young age. When armed with a blade, Hollow is not easily matched. He has trained with one sword style, but seems to be able to dual wield decently. He combines speed with power in his style, shifting from side to side when needed. Martial Arts, aka Palm of Hax: An unreal fighting style that created himself. It includes strikes with the palm of the hand, somehow packing enough force to shatter rocks and send enemies flying. Everyone in his martial arts class, teachers included, called it "over powered" and ouright "HAX!" Increased Strength and Speed: Hollow's new form appears to have increased his strength and speed greatly. The extent of these enhancements is yet unknown. Nobody Flexibility: His body's natural flexibility allows Hollow to freely contort his body and move smoothly. Magic Immunity: Hollow is absolutely, 100% immune to magic of all kinds. Any kind of magic used against him automatically becomes next to useless. On the downside, this includes healing magic. Not to mention that everytime he himself tries to use a spell IT EXPLODES IN HIS FACE! Hammerspace "The Void": An empty space that just happens to reside inside of Hollow. He can easily access it by opening one of the zippers on his chest. It seems "smart" to an extent, always finding the exact item Hollow needs at the time, IF he has the said object stored in there. The size of this space is not specified, but it is vast. Very vast. Relationships Eve Hollow has a great fondness for the meek female diamond dog. He shows her kindness and attempts to get her out of her shell and teach her to fend for herself, with some mixed results. He has made a vow to protect her from harm and he inteds to keep it. Hollow was also the one that named her. Elie The part of Hollow's soul that represents Femininity, a Dancer. She is perky and a bit of a bitch, much to Hollow's distain. Even with all the negative aspects, Hollow still cares for Elie to some extent. Shade Hollow's older brother. Hollow has very few feelings of brotherhood with Shade, his anthics, insanity and childlike personality being rather off-putting for him. Still, Shade is his brother, flaws and all, and Hollow is partially forced to care for him. Ironically, he is the big brother in the relationship. Sage Part of Hollow's soul that represents Intelligence, a Mimic Master. His use of big words and posh demeanor really put Hollow on edge. Still, he cannot help but notice how smart and knowledgeable he is. Xolhowl Hollows's evil counterpart, representing the Evil in his soul. Hollow has no sympathy for this monster. Appearance in Other Stories Canon * Non-Canon/Unsorted *Kingside High *Leather-Winged Oddity Trivia *Hollow's last name is not known, as of yet. *He is 23 years old. *His parents are never named. Neither is his nationality ever mentioned in the story, although Word of God says that Hollow is half-Japanese, half-American. *Shade is his older brother. Category:Pieces Category:All Category:Cancelled